Help
by Kuma the wolf alchemist
Summary: Alfred was behind on paperwork and missing important world meetings due to his children. Running of out options he decided to hire his old helper to act as a nanny. How will this affect his life and the states lives? no pairings, set in 1960s


Help

* * *

><p>After seeing the movie "The Help" I got this idea and had to start writing it. It based around the time around the 1960's where racial tension was high and you'll see that over the course of the story and how the states interact with each other. This first chapter is rather slow but hopefully I'll be able to give this story a good pace. Well, Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad!"<p>

America looked up from his paperwork and looked his 26th state Michigan.

"Yeah, Lynelle? I'm really busy."

The teen scowled, "You're always busy but whatever, Mississippi and Wisconsin are fighting over that topic._"_

Alfred's rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Really?"

"Yeah, and it's pissing me off dad!" Lynelle growled, "I'm so tired of it. Why doesn't Missy understand that race isn't everything? She even tried dragging me into it because I don't have fair skin. I can't help I was personified like this!"

Alfred ran a hand through his blond hair, "I know, I know. I'll talk to her."

"You better dad or I'm going to move out. Maybe I'll go live with Pennsylvania or go build my own house in Michigan. Sylvia was smart enough to move."

"But as you see she's buried waist deep in paper work and is throw to those hungry politicians constantly."

Like the moody teen she was, Lynelle stomped out of her father's office. She thought about moving out but the sole reason she didn't was for the very reason her father stated- those politicians and paper work.

Alfred sighed and tried to get back to his work that seemed to never end. Not even twenty minutes went by before his office door opened again. At first he didn't see anyone but when he felt tugging on his pants and look down to see his youngest daughter Hawaii.

"Hey sweetie." He said softly, picking her up under the arm and setting her on his lap.

"Everyone fights," She said softly.

"I know," He said, smoothing out her wavy black hair. "I'm sure what ever they're fighting about will fizzle out eventually."

"Why don't Mississippi and Wisconsin like each other?"

"Well, it's a very long story Ala." He tickled her stomach so he could bring a smile to her worried face. "But don't worry. Like I said, everything will fizzle out eventually."

Ala turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Okay daddy."

The office door opened again and his oldest son Delaware came in with the silver house phone in hand.

"Mr. Harrison just called. He wants to know when you'll be back in the office."

Looking at Delaware was like looking at America himself. If Delaware's hair was a tad bit lighter then the two could pass as identical twins.

"Alright." Alfred replied, taking the silver phone. "Harvey can you put Ala to bed?"

"But I want you to put me to bed, daddy!" The five year old protested.

"I'm sorry but I still have work to do." Her father replied. "Tomorrow night I promise."

He kissed her forehead and gave her to her big brother.

"Can you but Alaska to bed too?" Alfred asked, trying to remember the last time he saw his five year old son. It had to be that morning at breakfast.

Delaware smiled, "Way ahead of you dad. Jeez, you could really go for a vacation or maybe hire some help."

"Yeah but then the bills wouldn't be paid and you would all be starving." Alfred then said jokingly, "I could just kick my oldest out of the house. If Pennsylvania, New York, New Hampshire, and Maryland could make it I'm sure you, New Jersey, and Georgia could make it."

"But then you wouldn't have live in baby sitters." Delaware retorted.

Alfred scoffed, "Oh please, you guys barely baby sit. Always something happening at the school or with you friends."

"Hey, seeing as I still got my charming good looks for an old state I can still get places. My drivers license does say twenty- one and I can get into any college with my amazing test scores."

Alfred smiled and waved his hand, "Go put Ala to bed."

Delaware turned around and headed out the office but not before saying, "I was serious when I said you need a vacation or to hire some help."

Alfred watched the oak door close before leaning back in his chair. "A vacation huh? I haven't been on one in years."

The last time had to be around 1796- after Tennessee became a state but before Ohio became one. It was the first and last time he let England watch his children. Tennessee was only a baby and his stomach had no idea how to digest his "uncle's" cooking.

The phone rang cutting of Alfred's thoughts.

"Alfred Jones speaking." He answered.

"Jones, when do you ever plan on getting into the office? President Johnson needs you in soon."

Alfred inwardly groaned. "I know Harrison, I'll be in on Monday."

"You need to get your shit together Jones," Harrison replied. "And soon."

_Or what? Fire me from helping run my own country? _Alfred thought. He decided not to voice the question in fear that the man on the other line would actually try.

"If those kids of your really are a hassle then you need to get some help. Get one of those nannies that folks hire now a days. My sister just hired a black one last week." Harrison suggested.

George Harrison was one of the few people in America that knew about Alfred. He knew Alfred has to take care of the personified versions of the states but he also knew that he had to make sure Alfred got his butt to work.

"Do you know how hard that would be?" Alfred asked. "How can I explain 50 kids?"

"Just say you were a player and you had a bunch of triplets."

Alfred face palmed, "And you wonder why I never listen to your advice."

After hanging up from Harrison the country sat at his desk thinking about what he should do next. He sat thinking about someone he could possibly have come and watch his kids. He only really needed someone to watch the younger ones and clean the house. The older ones usually out of the house somewhere.

Soon he heard his stomach growl so he headed downstairs to the kitchen. After warming himself up some left over chicken legs and baked beans he headed back to his office but stopped in the middle of the hall and back tracked to a certain door.

"Mal's storage room." He muttered.

Every country had a storage room. It held various amounts of memories and trinkets. This particular one was his former slave (he hated calling her a slave; he'd rather say helper). It held half burnt crosses and bloodied nooses and whips. He shook his head and continued down the hall to eat his food where he soon found himself reaching for his silver phone but stopped.

_She probably doesn't want to come back. _He thought, _I never treated her bad I don't think but I don't think she would want to come back and work for me._

He didn't want to call her but he found himself running out of options. He picked up the phone and slowly dialed the number of his former helper.

"Hello?" Came a light southern voice.

"Malloren?"

There was a pause on the other end and Alfred thought that she hung up.

"Mr. Alfred? I haven't heard from you in awhile, how are you?"

Alfred mentally sighed in relief. "I'm okay, busy being a hero and all."

Malloren laughed, "Yes I can imagine. You do have a lot of people to save."

"Yeah," He replied. "But anyway, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Do you think- it's okay if you say no- but do you think you could help me with my kids. I'm behind on a lot of the work and the laundry is up to the ceiling. The oldest are out a lot leaving me to try and take care of the younger ones but that makes me stay home from work a lot and my boss is getting frustrated." He explained.

"Hm." She mumbled.

"I swear I'll pay you," He crossed his fingers and waited for her reply.

"Do I need to live there?""Well, you don't have too but it would be easier." He replied.

After a moment of silence between the two Malloren finally replied, "Okay, I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yes only because I know I'll be treated fairly." She said.

"Of course!" Alfred grinned, "Can you start Monday?"

"I can be there Sunday."

"Thank you Mal! You're a life saver."

* * *

><p>"You hired a nanny?" Harvey asked.<p>

"Yep!" Alfred grinned.

Currently only 46 states lived with Alfred and they were all currently crowded around the long dinner table for breakfast on a sunny Sunday morning.

"Why would you hire a nanny?" Illinois asked.

"Because Rebecca I need help around here with cleaning and the younger children and you older kids aren't helping at all." Alfred replied.

Rebecca rolled her brown eyes, "Well I'm sorry I'm busy in school."

"Just because you're busy in school Rebecca doesn't mean you can't help dad around the house," Lynelle told her fellow mid-west state. "You're so damn selfish and lazy."

"Shut up!" Rebecca snapped.

"Both of you need to stop bloody fighting." New Jersey scowled.

"Stop scowling like that you look like England." Alfred commented, cutting into his waffles.

New Jersey looked so much like England that it was scary. He was often bad fun of because of this.

"Ohhh!" Many of the states shouted.

"Dad got you there Robert!" Alabama laughed.

Robert glared at his brother, "Shut up Kevin!"

After breakfast the states crowded in the living room where there father was going to over some rules.

"I expect that you will treat her with respect and if she needs help you will help her." Alfred said with he rare serious expression on his face.

"Papa what's her name?" New Mexico asked, raising his hand.

"Her name is Malloren."

Georgia looked at her father confused, "Malloren…wasn't she your old slave?"

As a young state Georgia vaguely remembered the young women trotting around the mansion working.

"Now that you mention it that name does sound familiar." Harvey commented.

"Yep, she was my old helper." Alfred replied.

"How is she still alive?" Harvey asked.

"She's kind of like us. She is the embodiment of the African American community."

"So that's why she had a storage room." Harvey muttered.

"When will she be here daddy?" Ala asked.

"She should be here soon." Her father replied.

The states scattered to various parts of the house after their little family meeting.

"Hey daddy do you gotta work today?" Ala asked, tugging at the black slacks Alfred wore.

"Nope." Alfred lied, picking up his daughter. He really should be in his office doing paper work but he felt bad for not spending time with his kids.

"Are you sure?" Alaska asked, tugging at his father shirt. "You still have a lot of papers on your desk."

"I'll be fine, let's go play outside." He reassured, going to the backyard with his two youngest.

* * *

><p>Malloren walked up the path to the mansion she use to live and work at. She straightened her dark blue dress nervously and adjusted her rather large duffle bag over her shoulders.<p>

_Why am I so nervous? _She asked herself as she tied her thick brown hair in a knock on the back of her head. _I know Mr. Alfred will treat me well unlike those other families. Maybe I'm worried about his kids. Since they are the personified version of the states wouldn't they reflect the views of their people?_With a sigh she decided to shake the thought off.

"Daddy push me higher!" She heard.

"Who was that?" She muttered, going to check out the source of the gleeful yell.

She walked to the back of the house where she found her former master pushing a young girl and boy. The boy suddenly launched himself off the swing and noticeably almost gave Alfred a heart attack.

"Ryan, don't do that!" Alfred shouted.

The brown haired boy grinned at his father, "Sorry!"

Malloren felt a grin tug at her lips as she watched the innocent children play. "Mr. Alfred!"

Alfred turned around and smiled at her, "Hey Mal!"

Malloren put her duffle bag on the ground and walked over to the country and the two young states.

"Hi Ms. Malloren!" The young girl grinned.

"Hello sweetie, what's your name?"

"I'm Hawaii, but you can call me Ala and this is my brother Alaska but you can call him Ryan." Ala replied.

"Well hello you two." Malloren said.

"How about you two go in and tell your brothers and sisters that Mal's here. Tell them to meet us in the living room." Alfred instructed.

"Okay daddy!" The two said, saluting their father before running into the house.

"They're so cute!" Malloren said, "I just want to hug them!"

"Yeah their cute all right but they're a hand full. I feel bad for not spending much time with them."

"Well at least when you do spend time with them they love it." She commented as she picked up her duffle bag to they could walk into the house.

The two headed to the living room where 46 of the states waited.

"Hey guys!" Alfred shouted to get their attention. "This is Malloren."

Malloren stepped from behind Alfred and gave a small smile. She grazed over each of the state's faces and saw mixed reactions and could tell which region they came from just by looking at them. The Midwest states smiled at her, the southern states looked at her indifferently, the west region gave shy smiles, and the north east states either smiled and gave her a respective nod. After many introductions the states went back to what they where doing through out the house.

"I'll start on dinner Mr. Alfred." Malloren said, heading to the kitchen.

"Mal, how many times have I told you just to call me Alfred?" He said, following her.

"More then one hundred I guess but I can't help it, it's ingrained in me." Malloren replied, looking through the pantry. "Hm, I'll have to go grocery shopping soon."

"Can I help?" Lynelle asked, coming into the kitchen.

"No it's alright sweetie." Malloren said, getting some sweet potatoes out and placing them on the granite countertop.

"No, I told them to help you anyway they can." Alfred said, "Lynelle help Mal with anything she needs."

Malloren cut her eye over at Alfred. "Mr. Alfred you know I don't let no body mess with my food."

Lynelle was reaching for a potato so she could peel it but stopped in mid-reach.

"Now, she can help me set the table but she can't help me fix the food. I think we went over at least a dozen times when I last worked for you." Malloren said, pointing her knife at his for emphasis.

"Um, I think I'll go set the table." Lynelle said, going to get the plates.

"Thank you hun." Malloren said, brown eyes still locked with America's blue ones. "Now, do we have an understanding?"

"Yes." Alfred muttered defeated.

"Thank you, sir." She said, turning to the counter so she could continue her cooking.

Alfred walked out of the kitchen quickly in fear that if he stayed any longer while she cooked he would be stabbed. Now he remember why he never walked into the kitchen when she cooked.

As he walked to his office to check his messages he passed one of his states room.

"How long do you think she'll last here?" He heard Mississippi asked Alabama.

Alabama scoffed, "Probably not long."

* * *

><p>Author Corner:<p>

~I know Alfred was rather serious and didn't act very goofy like he usually does but I feel like that is how he would act when he's around his kids and at home. He's laid back and goofy but also a hard worker.

~During this time Lyndon Johnson was president

~Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
